Sensación y Percepción
by LaLa Do
Summary: Algunos sujetos experimetan una exquisita mezcla de sentidos cuando el estímulo al que se enfrentan es 'Naruto-sama'. SasuNaru. OneShot.


**¡Hola, mucho gusto!** Bueno, no soy tan principiante (soy una tal Oonigiri aquí mismo en FFnet —si alguien quiere leer fics heteros— y pueden buscar otros fics yaoi con Onigiri en AmorYaoi. LOL, con una sola 'O'). Simplemente he decidido crear otra cuenta aquí para subir cosas SasuNaru que tengo. ¿Por qué? Porque ahora no sólo he de lidiar con mi desagrado al SasuSakasljk; sino con un incremento del SasuHinshsjfjjh.

**Aclaraciones: Kishimoto **es dueño de Naruto; leves **spoilers**.

* * *

><p><strong>.Sensación y Percepción.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Es simple la secuencia de eventos que desencadenan una sensación.

En un inicio, al individuo (Sasuke Uchiha) encontrándose en condiciones normales (dando su reporte de misión frente al escritorio del Hokage) alguna forma de energía (las vibraciones sonoras provenientes de Naruto-sama) estimula una particular célula receptora de un correspondiente órgano sensorial (los entrenados oídos de ninja siempre alertas a lo que tenga que decir el grandísimo idiota).

Si el estimulo es lo suficientemente fuerte ("_Estoy caliente'ttebayo_"), la célula a través de fibras nerviosas envía una señal eléctrica hasta el cerebro.

Parece que este órgano valioso (órgano que el todavía vivo Tsuchikage, tratando peor de lo que trata al Kazekage, no quiere admitir que el Hokage tiene), sede de la conciencia y la razón (lo que Sasuke reiteradamente trata de tener en cuenta cuando está frente al Hokage), a veces posee habilidades asombrosas sobre los procesos mentales. Tales como la _sinestesia_.

Algunos individuos (como Sasuke) a veces creen tener un atisbo de tal habilidad 'hipersensorial', pero pueden ser sólo casos aislados de mecanismos de defensas como la 'identificación' —que se refiere a adoptar las características de alguien más para evitar sentirse incompetente—. (En otras palabras, sujetos simplemente celosos del Modo Ermitaño y el Modo Rikudou de Naruto-sama).

Además, siendo la sinestesia muy poco analizada (los fondos económicos para investigación en mayoría van directamente al incremento en los campos especializados de jutsu y a las habilidades físicas de los ninjas) los estudios acerca de tal fenómeno sensorial aún no pueden arrojar una descripción clínica satisfactoria para identificar correctamente en el Mundo Ninja a las personas con tal rasgo.

Actualmente sólo se sabe que entre shinobis y civiles hay muy pocos individuos que asocian sensaciones, que sienten colores cuando escuchan música o sienten sabores al escuchar palabras... (Sasuke asocia 'su sinestesia' a su habilidad de escuchar "_Estoy caliente'ttebayo_" con imágenes de piel desnuda, sonidos de gemidos y el olor natural de Naruto debajo de él. Pero, como se verá más adelante, hay un alto grado de considerar a Sasuke como persona no sinestésica).

Así que, regresando al tema de la sensación en condiciones normales y teniendo en cuenta sólo las variables usuales, se puede concluir que:

Aunque el estímulo mencionado al inicio de este apartado de la 'Psicología Sustractiva del SN' es decodificado satisfactoriamente por la mente de la mayoría de las personas (como la de los otros tres ANBU en la oficina del Kage que asintieron formalmente a la mención de su líder sobre la temporada de verano, mientras éste se echaba aire aleteando un papel y se quejaba del aire acondicionado), algunas veces sobre tal estímulo no se descifra correctamente los patrones de información (por ejemplo, la errónea decodificación en la mente de Sasuke entendiendo el "_Estoy caliente'ttebayo_" no como una evaluación al clima de la aldea sino como una pulsión primaria para el sexo).

Entonces, se concluye finalmente que hay un problema de percepción en el sujeto (y no una habilidad extrasensorial).

_Se aclara que al sujeto en discordia (_Sasuke_) no le importa siempre y cuando siga teniendo estas pulsaciones sexuales gracias a estímulos externos de su dobe._

* * *

><p>Agradezco a quien se pasó. ¿Y se entendió? LOL.<p>

_Rw_?


End file.
